Macros
Macros the Black is an ancient magician. History Macros told Pug and Tomas that he was the son of a man cursed with immortality, and a simple woman. His father left, searching for one of three items that might have been able to remove his curse, and was never seen again. Macros, then going under his birth name of Hawk, became a member of a dying order of priests. He eventually was visited by an unknown power or god, who gave him a choice. Upon Macros's decision, he was given immortality, the power to know the future, and magical secrets. Then, he was sent out to fulfill his new master's plan. However, the truth was that he was born in Kesh City to a tailor and another common woman. He described his parents as good people, but that he was a willful child. He ran off with some other children when they found a map that supposedly led to treasure, but was actually a slavers' trap. Barely escaping, he came across a shrine and begged to whatever god the shrine was dedicated to, to save him. This began what he thought was his pact to Sarig, the lost god of magic, but was actually to Banath, the trickster, and gave him his longevity. The first recorded action of Macros, was at the City of Magicians on Kelewan, saving the planet from the Stranger, a star. The magicians made a rift to consume it but the Valheru moved it towards the planet. Macros then cast a massive spell that saved the planet, but leaving it without stars for the next decades. On Midkemia, he found the dragon Rhuagh with his servant in order to learn the dragon's magic so that it could not be lost. Afraid that he came for his riches, Rhuagh battled for days but was unable to defeat him; Rhuagh then taught him as much as he could for three years and became his first human friend. Macros also taught Rhuagh about healing the wounds of the heart and mind, and how to respect all life. Before leaving, Macros left a last gift for him, a magic rod to be used upon the dragon's death, so that no bones should be left for the scavengers. At one time, he went to the world of Telesan, although it is unclear when and why. Hermitage 300 years before the Riftwar, while the persecution of magicians was in its height in the Kingdom, he retreated on Insula Beata where he lived as a hermit. His reputation was darkened thereafter, especially by sailors. After that, nobody sailed to or from that island. Before the Riftwar, his island was visited by Arutha, Kulgan, Meecham, Gardan and Pug who were exploring Villa Beata while their ship Storm Queen was stranded. After having an encounter with Pug, introducing himself as a hermit, he offered his staff to Kulgan as they left. While they were returning to the ship, they suspected the true identity of the hermit, and Pug found parchment inside his clothes with a message from Macros. Riftwar Six years into the war, he approached Queen Aglaranna in Elvandar and warned them about the Tsurani invasion the next day. Tathar trusted him as he had been a friend of his father (and Aglaranna's) before she could remember. Macros also told her about the fate of Tomas, that although the power of the Valheru could be disastrous and consume even himself, the Spellweavers (as well as his love for her) could help to preserve humanity in the transformation. The next day Macros aided the defense of the elves and dwarves against the Tsurani and the Cho-ja. At first he summoned all the birds of the forests against the invaders and then he killed from a distance two of the the six Great Ones who accompanied them, causing the remaining four to flee. Eventually the battle was won and Macros left. Later he manipulated the Elves into attacking the peace talks between the Ichindar and King Lyam conDoin so that with the aid of Pug he could close the rift between worlds and prevent The Enemy's return. It was at this point that he became a beacon and The Enemy engaged him in battle. He does not know how long they fought for as time has no meaning in riftspace but he was forced into making a stand in The Garden. Eventually he was defeated and his powers stripped away. Darkness at Sethanon Pug and Tomas searched for Macros as they needed his knowledge and help in the coming battle with The Enemy and Murmandamus. They eventually found him in The Garden where he revealed that his powers had been stripped away. He also revealed details about his life to Pug and Tomas. When they where able to escape from The Garden after neutralizing the time trap they were in Macros guided them through the Hall of Worlds and back to Midkemia. Once back on Midkemia they journeyed to Sethanon the location of the Lifestone there underneath the city Macros and Pug with the aid of Tomas, Ryath and magicans from the Assembly they where able to prevent the return of The Enemy (Valheru). It was at this point the Macros stating his time on Midkemia was over left fading away to nothing heading to someplace else. The Serpentwar During the Serpentwar Pug along with Miranda and Nakor realised they would need Macros's help in the coming battle with the Demons and the Emerald Queen set out to find him once again. Upon travelling to the Pavillion of the Gods Pug discovers a thread of power with Macros's signature on it he follows it around the world and it leads him to Stardock where Nakor is with a group of Magicians watching what appears to be a begger floating in the air. Pug realizes its Macros attempting ascension to Godhood by joining with Sarig the lost God of Magic. Pug is able to prevent this and Macros joins them in their struggle after a reunion with his daughter Miranda and a much needed bath. Macros and the others decide to travel to the Saaur homeworld Shila to seal the Demongate and prevent more demons coming through. It is there at the Demongate that they encounter Maarg the King of the Demons and Macros sacrifices himself to allow Pug to close the Demongate and prevent more Demons coming through. The last that is seen of Macros is of him using the power of Sarig to contain the Demon King Maarg on the world of Shila. Macros reborn? Forty to fifty years later during the Darkwar Pug, Nakor, Magnus and Ralan Bek travelled to the Dasati world of Kosridi in the Second Circle to try and prevent the coming of His Darkness to the First Circle. It was there that they encounter Macros seemingly alive although he was sick. He revealed to Pug that after he died at the hands of Maarg he went to the Halls of the Dead where he argued with Lims- Kragma as he thought his judgment was better than hers and he was punished for his hubris at trying to to join with Sarig. He reveals that one day in his Dasati form he fell faint behind a wall and that's when his memories as Macros came to him. He became The Gardener leading The White giving them direction and purpose. Later he along with Pug and the others met with the leaders of the Bloodwitch Sisterhood and it was revealed that Macros had not been reborn but was a simulacrum a being made of false life energy that was slowly fading away and that was why he was sick. After revealing a message to Pug from Kalkin the God who had created the simulacrum of Macros he simply fell asleep and died. Chaoswar In the Chaoswar, it is revealed that a higher god saved a 'slice' of his being so that he could explain to Pug, Magnus, Miranda (Child) and Nakor (Belog) the true nature of the Dread. He shows them creation, and takes them back to the City Forever to explain the one constant of the universe. However, before he can go back to Midkemia to fight the Dread, Mind takes back the slice of existence preserved and he truly died. Appearances *''Magician'' *''A Darkness at Sethanon'' *''Rage of a Demon King'' *''Into a dark realm'' *''Wrath of a Mad God'' *''Magician's End'' Trivia * Random ridiculous 'suggestion' removed. Not trivia either. category:males Category:Magicians